


Take the train ⌠HinaKoma⌡

by SunWett



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Boys Love - Freeform, Child Dangan Ronpa, Child Komaeda Nagito, Dangan Ronpa AU, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Sad, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, lonely, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunWett/pseuds/SunWett
Summary: ⌠ I want to run away with you; far, far away from here.Then, let's take the train together ⌡Nagito Komaeda is a 15-years-old ill boy, who live in a town near to the sea; in his tree house, all alone, everyday of the boring endless summer. One day his telescope focus a new boy in town, and maybe now, he will be focused on him too.





	Take the train ⌠HinaKoma⌡

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write and read english in a very good way, so, if the story have something writed wrong, i will be so grateful if you tell me! So sorry for all the trouble, but i really wanted to share this work with the english fandom;-; (It isn't good enough, but still)
> 
> · This is my first KomaHina/HinaKoma work, so if is something wrong, please forgive me (ㄒoㄒ)  
> · Inspired in the song "Train" by Brick + Mortar  
> · If you want to read this work in Spanish, check this link!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/189637430-take-the-train-%E2%8C%A0hinakoma%E2%8C%A1

I have a secret window, from there i can see it all

He was too young when all the tragedies began to fall above him. The sky yielded like hail in his head, and he didn't worried about build some walls for safety or prevention, before the obvius happened; but he couldn't blame himself or avoid anything at such a young age, he couldn't even avoid it now. The events that claims to be something casual, are always something inevitable, and in a life like that, those events are even more inflexible than in any other. Nagito Komaeda ends the life of anyone he cares about.

Between his thin fingers he moved the angle of the telescope from the eyepiece, visualizing a random spot, far away on the road. He approached his face to the eyepiece, but stopped a few centimeters before seeing something; today he didn't was on the mood to use the telescope.

What could be different that day? Maybe the dogs of the corner house wouldn't scare the blond of the 23rd and he wouldn't have to run to that girl who was always close, or maybe the pink-haired boy of the 32nd would finally sell a bicycle... maybe the garage band of that girl of the 17th would finally get more than one member, or maybe it would rain and nothing that was supposed to happened could materialize. But anyway, what did that matter? Everything was repeated day after day, and when the summer was over, all the children would return to their homes, leaving him there again: alone. They didn't know each other, and he was sure that they never would; Sure that one day, all of them would disappear and never come back.

He doesn't want to do anything that day; It wasn't one of those days where you wake up and a feeling of hope makes you want to do some activity. In that wooden cubicle he had done everything he could imagine, and there was absolutely nothing else to do that day.

He turned the telescope aside after letting out a sigh; He wanted to look outside the window with his own eyes. The morning sounds of the guitar playing, the ring-ring sound of the bell to announce the repairs of bicycles, and the barking of the dog in the corner house making everybody fear, were simply the same sounds of each morning. It was fun to predict what would happen; he smiled thinking he could read the future.

"Hummm... someone will stay this summer in the 12th house" And just when he finished thinking about it, someone left that house. He was surprised to see somebody in that place. "When did you arrive...?" He took the telescope and came closer, this time completing the action of observing at the distance. He could see a young boy, similar in age to his own... brown-haired and not so tall. He had never seen him before, much less over in that place.

The boy wore a white shirt and black trousers that day when he wented out for a walk, adorning his neck with a greenish tie, carrying his hands in his pockets and an enchanted look, while looking the trees; Moving the angle of the telescope as that new person walked, he saw him get lost on the sidewalk, making of him a point out of his field of vision.

He waited a little longer for him to return, but that didn't happen at least in the first 20 minutes. His clock rang, giving him conscious that it was lunchtime... he would have to postpone his plans a little longer.

~ × ~ × ~ × ~ × ~ × ~

He chewed in silence sitting on the concrete stair that led to the garden; that garden where the highest tree held between its branches his tree house and the tire swing that he never used. His right cheek was puffed by the food he had on that side of his mouth, while his eyes was still lost in the landscape in front of him. The plate on his knees seemed to be able to fall at any moment if any movement was produced...

The house 72nd was a peculiar one; It use a large visible ground and had stairs that meet the street, in addition to the semi-camouflaged courtyard on the right (looking from left to right) that didn't seem to be in there, because of the beginning of the near forest. The nomenclature of the house hadn't been changed in the remodeling of the town, and that could difficult the orientation sometimes, so, in the end, the city was a numbered mess that was preferable simply ignore.

Nagito saw the branches of the tree slowly rocking before swallowing and closing the eyes to enjoy a little the salty breeze that crawled across the sky from the sea; his skin was so sensitive that even sodium scattered in the air that came to him could slowly burn his body (Leaving red his pale skin). He open his lips after finishing his lunch, completely thirsty... maybe it was time to go inside the house.

He got up from the floor and turned the knob on the door, taking care not to tilt the empty plate and throw the silverware on it; The white curtains of the house gave a melancholic and gloomy look to the place, much more than it seemed from outside... "Maybe people think that a witch lives in here" he said to himself as he left the dirty plate in the kitchen. Maybe the theory of a witch living in that place was not that crazy, after all.

It's your turn to clean the plates - Nagito heard from behind the wall that separated the next room from the kitchen. He watched the dirty plates for a moment, grimacing, thinking that the investigation would have to be postponed a little longer. He didn't respond to the voice: after all, he didn't respond even when they spoke directly; After the death of his parents (because yes, it was still difficult for him to admit it but it was the truth: they were dead), he had been assigned under the responsibility of a sister of his mother, a woman who didn't like him at all. Since the plane incident, he had been forced to live in a town that sleep as the temperature dropped and the fog hid the landscape he could see from his window: Since then, it had been 8 years, and even now it was difficult to get used to his life. That woman didn't appreciate him in at all and, on the other hand, it was something completely reciprocal: he didn't dare to question her, but it was true that he didn't like she, either.

Nagito thought about all of this while he was scrubbing the plates and leaving them in the "dryer" (a metal thing so that the plates would dry themselves, no expensive appliance or anything) with his wet fingers. That place was considerably smaller and humble than his parents house, and at first, that made him a bit uncomfortable. When he finished the cleaning duty, he turned off the tap, dried his hands and then, returned to the tree house; that little house his father and he had built together in the sweet summer before the tragedy...the last good summer of his life.


End file.
